We Do It Like We Do
by weepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: Brittana and Fabbery with Quinntana friendship. Rachel wakes to an uncomfortable situation but Quinn quickly helps her relax and then Santana and Quinn proceed to surprise their girlfriends. Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN1: This is a result of me not being able to update my other fics and also a result of me kind of getting into Fabbery. Brittana is my OTP. Always. But I'm a little bit in love with Quinn/Dianna recently. I've also, started to appreciate the greatness that is Lea Michell and I've always loved Rachel so I though, why not? Anyway, tell me if it's worth conituning for the second and third, possibly fourth chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke with a start, quickly sitting up in the bed, eyes wide and alert. She had heard a scream and her first thought was that it was burglar and her second thought was a maniac had broken in and was murdering either her girlfriend, her girlfriends best friend or her girlfriends best friends girlfriend.<p>

"Right there, baby." Santana groaned and Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief. She reached over switching Quinn's bed side lamp on, filling the room with colour.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelped glancing down at the floor by the bed where Santana lay naked, writhing underneath Brittany who had only her underwear on.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brittany pulled her lips away from attacking Santana's neck to greet her shocked friend.

"Go back to _sleep_, Berry." Santana hissed and then pulled at Brittany's neck making Brittany giggle. "Come on, baby, don't stop."

"Santana!" Rachel scoffed, unable to believe what was happening. Rachel watched in horror as Brittany obeyed Santana and leaned down to kiss her, her arm jerking as she continued whatever it was she had been doing.

"Quinn!" Rachel slapped her sleeping girlfriend's arm. She got no response so she shook the other girl roughly calling her name again. "Quinn Fabray you better wake up this instant!"

"Shh, Sweetie." Quinn groaned into her pillow. The blonde lay on her stomach, her head turned facing away from Rachel. She threw her arm out on top of Rachel's lap trying to make her go back to sleep.

"They're having sex!" Rachel shouted her face turning bright red. "They're engaging in sexual activities on your bedroom floor while we are asleep!"

Brittany giggled into Santana's mouth hearing Rachel freaking out. Santana gripped Brittany's left arm with one hand and the other was pushing blonde locks back from her girlfriends face as panted against her lips. Brittany curled the two fingers that were inside Santana making the Latina's eyes roll back and a low moan ripped from her throat. "Brittany." She husked when Brittany pulled her lips away and dove back to her neck. She pumped her fingers rapidly in and out of Santana, curling them after every particularly hard thrust. Santana didn't care that Rachel and now Quinn were awake to hear and know what they were doing because Brittany was making her feel like she was flying. Her hips bucked up into the blonde's hand desperate for any more contact she could get.

"Quinn, please put a stop to this!" Rachel gasped tugging at her girlfriends shirt, trying to make her turn around.

"Is Brittany topping Santana?" Quinn mumbled into the pillow, screwing her eyes closed trying to block out the annoying light in the room.

"Wh-" Rachel began to ask but stopped herself and peered onto the floor again, knowing the answer anyway but finding herself wanting to look at them again. "Yes."

"_Ha_!" Quinn exaggerated a chuckle and got the response she was looking for from Santana.

"Shut the fuck up, Quinn." The Latina groaned frustrated. "And please knock your smurf the fuck out or something 'cause I can't get off if she's screaming about shit."

Brittany pouted, brining her lips away from Santana's neck to look down at her all the while still thrusting deeper and harder inside her. "I thought I was good at sex."

"Ugh!" The Latina threw her head back against the sheets on the floor when Brittany hit _that_ spot inside her that made her lose herself entirely. "You're amazing at sex...baby...just...so fucking...so good." Santana thrust her hips in time with Brittany's quickening fingers trying to block out that Rachel was most probably still staring at them.

Rachel yanked Quinn around to her side and the blonde groaned in frustration. "When they get off they'll stop, Rach. Come here and cuddle me." Quinn wrapped her arm around her girlfriends stomach and tried to snuggle into her but Rachel pushed her away.

"Fine, _I'll_ leave." Rachel huffed stubbornly and threw the sheets over her legs. Quinn grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back towards her. Before the little diva could protest or complain, Quinn pressed her into the mattress and climbed on top of her.

"Quinn!" She yelped struggling to remove herself from beneath her girlfriend.

"It's okay, Sweetie." Quinn mumbled tenderly, stoking Rachel's hair back from her flustered face. Rachel relaxed a little under Quinn's loving touch but her pout still remained on her lips. Quinn ducked her head and caught her girlfriends lips in her own before another word was spoken. The brunette didn't resist the kiss but instead latched onto Quinn's neck with her hands to pull the blonde closer to her. Quinn smirked into the kiss when she realized what could happen, what she wanted to happen.

They were going to have sex while Santana and Brittany fucked on the floor.

The silence helped Santana relax and lose herself in Brittany once more and when the blonde brought her thumb up to press hard against her clit, with a whispered 'I love you' Santana lost her mind. Her back shot off of the hard floor into Brittany's body, plunging the blonde's fingers deeper into her as she came. Her nails scraped the skin of Brittany's bare shoulder as she held her tightly, shaking. Brittany didn't stop the movement of her fingers, instead thrusting harder into her girlfriend through her orgasm.

"Yeah." Santana whimpered. "Oh, fuck, yes." Santana could come again, they both knew that it wouldn't be too draining for her and so she let Brittany pump her fingers faster and faster.

"Oh, God you're so hot." Brittany panted, mesmerized by the sweat pooling on Santana's forehead. The Latina's eyes were screwed shut tightly and her mouth hung open, her eyebrows creased.

Santana's stomach clenched and her thighs shook with the pressure of her building orgasm. Brittany kept up the pace.

"Baby. Shit, yeah, that's it." Santana moaned pulling Brittany to her lips for a hungry kiss. A few seconds later, Brittany moaned an "I love you so much, Sanny" against the brunettes swollen lips and Santana crashed into her seconds orgasm, gripping the girl above her tightly and holding her against her sweating body as she shook and trembled.

Santana's slumped back against the hard floor, holding Brittany in her arms. She watched hungrily when Brittany slipped her fingers out of her and slid them into her mouth, making sure Santana was watching her. Brittany sucked her fingers seductively, cleaning her girlfriend off of her much to Santana's pleasure. She loved it when Brittany did that and the blonde knew it.

"So sexy." Santana mumbled feeling herself get turned on at the sight of her girlfriends tasting her. The blonde placed soft, loving kisses all over Santana's neck and collar bone, over her shoulder and up to her cheek and then to her lips when she was done and Santana smiled at her. When Santana got her breath back and her heart stopped thudding in her ears she was able to tuck Brittany's messed hair behind her ear and smile adoringly at her. "I love you too, Britt."

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Qu...Yes!" Brittany and Santana's eyes widened when they heard Rachel scream loudly. Brittany sat up, straddling Santana's thighs to look onto the bed. The Latina sat up too, her bare chest pressed against Brittany's bra covered body.

"Fuck!" Santana smirked, her eyes wide and full of shock.

"That's so hot." Brittany whispered staring at the girls on the bed in awe.

Rachel was on her back, her shirt hanging off her left arm, her bra unclasped but still on while Quinn's head was buried between her legs. The diva's hands were wound in her girlfriends hair, desperate for her not to move. Santana and Brittany watched as Quinn dipped two fingers inside Rachel, her tongue still working furiously on her girlfriends clit. A few seconds later, Rachel's face scrunched up, her eyes slammed closed and her mouth popped open letting a gasp out followed by a loud, "Quinn!"

The blonde pulled her head up from between her girlfriends legs a moment later, wiping at her chin with a smirk on her face. She threw a glance towards Santana and Santana knew that look. It was a mischievous look and she knew exactly what Quinn was thinking because she was thinking the same thing.

Quinn turned away from the girls, smirk still in place on her lips and she leaned down to kiss a panting Rachel.

Brittany and Santana watched for a couple of seconds before the brunette nudged her girlfriend off of her and helped pull her to her feet. Brittany stared at her curiously, wondering what she was doing but Santana just pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips and Brittany settled.

Quinn rolled off of Rachel to the diva's annoyance and climbed off the bed to stand in front of Santana. The Latina couldn't help but look down at her naked friend and she felt herself getting turned on again. There was no one in the world more attractive to her than Brittany but, she was gay, really gay and seeing another naked girl as hot as Quinn turned her on a lot. Santana couldn't help but feel guilty though but the guilt was quickly pushed aside when she turned to her girlfriend and saw that she was smirking at her.

"You want to?" Quinn asked Santana and Brittany frowned confused. Santana bit her lip and nodded, knowing what Quinn was talking about without her actually having to say it. They had planned this. Well, sort of. They knew it would happen and they had went ahead and made sure it could.

"We'll be back in a sec." Quinn said softly turning back to Rachel.

"Keep each other company." Santana winked at her girlfriend who quirked an eyebrow at her suggestive tone. "One minute." Santana giggled and leaned forward to press a kiss against the blondes lips before following Quinn out of the room. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The next chapter, if you guys want to see it, will be quite a long flashback of Santana and Quinn getting their idea. No Brittany or Rachel in it but they will be discussed plenty. Anyway, let me know :) Thank you for reading.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I've written the next part and really rather enjoyed doing so lol :) Like I said; no Brittany or Rachel in this chapter but they're pretty much the topic of discussion. This is a kind of flashback to Santana and Quinn coming up with their idea and the next chapter would be the...sex :) Lol, thank you for reading.**_

* * *

><p>"So sue me! She fucking makes me horny. <em>Obviously<em>. And yeah I want to fuck her every chance I get. She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to!" Santana huffed defensively leaning back against the counter in Quinn's kitchen, folding her arms over her chest.

"I know that!" Quinn argued back, slamming a bowl onto the table and and then ripping open a bag of chips to fill it. "But did you really have to do it in my _bed_?"

Santana burst out laughing at the look on Quinn's face and the memory of the words. "We didn't even know it was your bed, Q. We were drunk!" She offered half heartedly knowing full well that it wasn't true.

"You were not!" Quinn threw the empty bag in the bin and grabbed two glasses from her cupboard. "You shared like one wine cooler."

"Whatever." Santana smirked. "You slept in those sheets that nigh by the way so...whatever."

"I know I did 'cause you didn't fucking tell me, did you?" Quinn grabbed some juice from the refrigerator and then grabbed a bottle of vodka. "Grab the bowl." She asked and Santana sighed before picking it up and following Quinn up to her bedroom.

Once inside Quinn's bedroom, they both sat on the bed, Santana's legs folded under her and Quinn's outstretched. "It's not even that big a deal, it's not like we aren't hot or anything." Santana unscrewed the vodka and tipped a generous amount into her glass, before filling Quinn's up.

Quinn scoffed in disbelief. "That so isn't the point!" The blonde opened the juice she had and filled up the glasses to the top.

"So you think we're hot?" Santana asked with a serious expression but she was teasing her friend.

"What?" Quinn brought her glass to her lips, not knowing what to say.

"You think we're hot?" Santana kept her lips from twitching into a smirk.

"I...uh...I don't...I don't really...I mean...well...of course you are but..." Quinn stuttered and Santana couldn't stop the smirk when Quinn's face flushed bright red.

"Chill out, Q. I messing with you." Santana laughed loudly grabbing a chip from the bowl and throwing it into her mouth. She washed it down with a slug of her drink. "But for the record, obviously you're smokin' and shit and you're girl is kinda hot too if you take her clothes off. "

"Hey!" Quinn slapped her arm offended.

"What?" Santana huffed. "Jeez, I'm fucking _complimenting_ her for crying out loud. It's not a bad thing."

"Well how would you like it if I started talking about Brittany and how she looked without her clothes on?" Quinn tried to argue clearly hurt. She stuffed a chip into her mouth and crunched angrily.

Santana laughed and shrugged. "You think I don't know how she looks without her clothes on? She's the damn hottest thing I've ever seen and there isn't a bad thing you could say about her body, believe me!"

"Whatever." Quinn sighed and looked away from her friend.

"Don't be like that, Q." Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I say dumb things, I know but I honestly wasn't saying anything bad about her. I know how much you love her and stuff and yeah, we have our_...differences_ and we don't exactly get on most of the time but I'm not gonna say crap about her 'cause I don't want to hurt _you_. "

Quinn let a smile creep onto her lips at the sincerity of the Latina's words. "Britt's made you totally soft." She teased.

"Shit, I know, right?" Santana shook her head, tipping her drink to her lips. "It's not even funny."

"You're much nicer now, it's not a bad thing. She's good for you."

"She is." Santana agreed genuinely, smiling at her friend and taking another chip.

"Remember when you gave me a black eyes 'cause I said she wasn't smart enough to..." Quinn trailed off when Santana shot her a deadly glare. The blonde held up her hands, grimacing. "Sorry, I don't want another one."

"Like hell you don't." Santana grumbled. "Don't mention that shit again 'cause it pisses me off when people think that about her. She isn't fucking dumb, it's all of you that are stupid if you think that." Santana threw back the liquid into her throat angrily.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that, at all." Quinn said honestly and Santana just nodded. "Hey, I wonder what they're up to just now anyway. I bet they're talking crap about us to each other."

"No way!" Santana grinned. "I'm a fucking awesome girlfriend. There isn't anything bad to say about me."

"Yeah right!" Quinn snorted, tracing around the top of her cup with her finger and then moving it to her lips.

"No." Santana shook her head, taking another drink before she continued. "I treat Brittany like a fucking princess, you know I do. I took her to Paris after I lost her cat. I made posters to find the stupid thing even though it's clawed me to bits and denied me many,_ many_ orgasms. I spent $600 on a necklace for her when she got mad at me and cried for like an entire day when she caught me watching porn!"

Quinn shot her a disgusted look and Santana rolled her eyes. "Shut up, it's actually kind of hot. You've never even watched porn before."

"Because it's disgusting." Quinn cringed.

"That's what you used to think about fucking Berry and now look where you are." Santana shrugged and Quinn rolled her eyes this time. "How can two totally hot girls making out and then fucking each other not turn you on? Plus, before Britt found out that I watched it occasionally...I got some pretty nice tips from it she seemed to love."

"Gross, Santana. You're being such a guy right now." Quinn muttered throwing a chip she had picked up back into the bowl.

"It's not actually." Santana shrugged again. Quinn continued to stare at her so the smaller girl went on, "Okay, porn as a whole may be kind of gross. Like straight porn 'cause for real why would I want to relive _any_ of that?"

Quinn chuckled at that, her face softening.

"But for me, watching hot chicks get it on gets me off." Santana grinned widely.

"Oh, you _really_ did not just say that." Quinn's head fell into her hands and she blushed.

"Shut up, Q." The Latina rolled her eyes. "It's not like you've never done it."

"I haven't!" Quinn scoffed shocked and embarrassed.

"You're like 18 or something and you're saying you've never once gotten yourself off?" Santana questioned not believing her friend.

"No. I've never." Quinn admitted blushing even more. "It's not like I even need to anymore with Rachel so it's not a big deal."

"Britt and I have been together for like two years..." Santana began but Quinn cut her off.

"Like you don't know exactly." Quinn teased refilling both of their now empty glasses with more alcohol.

Santana was silent a moment, debating over whether to reveal it to Quinn or not and make herself look even more whipped. "Whatever. 2 years and five months...and 4 days."

"That's actually kinda sweet." Quinn grinned and Santana ducked her head to hide a smile.

"Anyway." Santana continued. "We've been together for that long and I still get myself off sometimes. I mean not when she's available because you know, she's _much_ better at it than I am but when she's not around, I do. Like, if she's sick or on her period. For real, _I_ don't even get any when she's on _her_ period. Also, when she's away to her grandmothers every month. But I guess that might not count 'cause she gets herself off with me."

"What?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana and the brunette smirks.

"Phone sex." She nods and then waits for the blonde's reaction. She hides a grin behind her glass as she drinks.

"Y-you guys...you guys do that?" Quinn stutters.

"Yeah." Santana nods. "It's hot, you've never tried it?"

"Well...Rachel and I did try it once but it was...a little awkward." The blonde admitted. Santana smirked and uncrossed her cramping legs on the bed and stretched them out in front of her nearly knocking the chips off the bed.

"Yeah, I mean. It was too for us at first but we got over it. How is it awkward for you guys?"

"I don't really know how to talk like that. I mean, I get embarrassed 'cause I'll say something dumb and totally turn her off or something, I know I will." Quinn blushed again before taking the bowl of chips from the bed and leaning over to put them on the floor. She crawled onto her stomach so her head was closer to Santana. Resting her head on her arms,and holding her glass in one hand, she looked up at Santana curiously.

"Just say things that you normally would when you're together. It's not that hard." Santana rolled her eyes. When Quinn said nothing she rolled her eyes again. "Say what you say when you're fucking her."

"It's different when we're together though." Quinn argued, rubbing an itch away from her nose on her sleeve. It was weird for both girls how comfortable they had become discussing their sex lives with each other and neither of them wanted to imagine what their girlfriends had to say to each other about the topic. It may have had something to do with the fact that both girls were now fairly tipsy and light headed from the alcohol they had consumed."I don't exactly have to think of things before I say them. It just kind of comes out."

"I suppose." Santana agreed. "I guess it's not for everyone. You guys could sext."

"Yeah, we do that." Quinn chuckled into her arm. "_A lot_, actually."

"Why can't you call her up and say the things you text to her?" Santana asked reaching for the vodka to top them up.

"Because I'll panic and say something not sexy at all and she'll hang up on me and I'll die of embarrassment." Quinn mumbled.

"You should hear some of the things Britt comes up with." Santana whistled with a massive grin. "She could give you some tips."

The girls stared at each other for a moment, thinking about how lucky they were. The had each other and they both treasured their friendship and how easy it now was. They both had girlfriends they adored more than anything in the world and they were adored just as much in return by them.

"Anyway, it seems like nothing turns you on. No porn and no phone sex. What is it you guys actually do?" Santana threw her arms behind her head and stretched.

"Have sex." Quinn shrugged.

"How?" Santana questioned curiously.

"I don't know...how do you guys have sex?" She fired the question back not wanting to embarrass herself.

The Latina thought for a moment before shrugging and answering. "Well, phone sex, we got that. We sext. I mean, we've gotten off to each other getting off before." Quinn shot her a confused look. "Like, I've watched Britt get off while I get off and she's watching me at the same time, if you get what I mean."

Quinn shook her head trying to think of something more than the words her friend was saying which only resulted in her being more confused.

"We masturbate together." Santana confirmed and Quinn's mouth dropped open. "I'm starting to think you have shitty sex, Q." Quinn didn't know what to say to that so she watched, sipping down the alcohol waiting for Santana to continue. "Let's see, what else? Sometimes Britt tops me, which is kinda weird but hot. She likes to be fucked from behind, like bent over a desk or pressed up against a wall."

"You mean you...in...and..._ass_?" Quinn stutters.

"No." The brunette shook her head quickly then widened her eyes a little while rolling them. "I'm not allowed near her ass apparently which kind of sucks because we've done everything else but whatever. She doesn't want to, it's cool I guess. We've done it in a lot of places; in the shower, in the tub, outside, in my pool, in my car, _on your bed_..."

Quinn smacked her arm then, letting her know that it still wasn't something to be joked about. "What else?"

"We'll we go down on each other, obviously. Umm...oh and Britt's tied me up a couple of times. And left me for a while...turned out to be_ pretty_ awesome though. We scissor but that's kinda special to us, like we wont do that if we just want to get off or cause we're horny." Santana knew that that probably wasn't something she would have admitted had she been completely sober.

"When do you do it then?" Quinn quirks an eyebrow but she's smirking because she knows what's coming.

"Whatever, I don't care. I love her. When we scissor we're making love." Santana admits and doesn't blush at all. Quinn smiles at her. "I mean we do other things when we make love too but scissoring is reserved for that purpose only. I wont bend her over a table to make love to her, you know? When we do that it just feels like we're so close, not just like physically but...yeah."

Quinn nods understanding and waits for Santana to continue.

"Just recently, like in the past 2 or 3 months we've started using a strap-on. Which by the way?_ Hot. As. Fuck_."

"A s-strap-on?"

"Uh-hu." Santana nods liking the way Quinn's eyes glow in excitement.

"Why would you want to use that if you don't like...I mean, doesn't it..." Quinn didn't know how to complete her sentence but luckily Santana understood what she meant.

"Personally, I would never want it in me. We don't do that. We only use it for Britt. I prefer her fingers and her mouth...just her, nothing else." Santana explains. "Lots of lesbians use strap-ons and yeah, we do too but Britt never wears it 'cause I'm not really into it but I love fucking _her_ with it."

"Really? What's so great about it?" The blonde asks genuinely curious. She pulls herself up so she's resting on her knees and looks to Santana to elaborate.

"It's just really hot. She loves being fucked from behind and it's awesome to do with a strap-on. Just watching her take it and seeing how much it turn her on is ridiculously hot."

"Wow, I never would have thought..."

"Yeah." Santana nods and then glances down at her nails. "Hey, can I borrow a nail file or something?"

"Sure." Quinn laughs lightly and leans over to her bed side table to pull one out. She hands it to Santana who sets her drink down on the floor after taking a big gulp and starts filing her nails slowly.

"Hey, San?" Quinn asks rummaging through her drawer in search of another nail file. Quinn had wanted to ask her friend this question for some time but she didn't want to feel awkward or embarrassed about it. She wasn't exactly sure how to ask. "How gay are you?"

"_How gay am I_?" Santana shot back, laughing at her friend. Quinn blushed.

"No, I mean because...we're lesbians, aren't we?" Quinn mumbled nervously her hand still buried in her drawer, her eyes looking away from Santana. "But Rach and Brittany say they're bisexual."

"Yeah, I hate them a little for that." Santana chuckled then shakes her head. "Kidding but I don't really like the thought of Britt still liking guys, do you know what I mean?"

"I know." Quinn nods. "I just feel like there's something that I'll never be able to give her. Something she wants but...she'll never get that from me."

"You've put me on a total downer, Q. _Well done_." Santana rolled her eyes sarcastically and continued to file her nails. "I hate feeling that way. Brittany is all I need, not only cause she's a girl but like, there's nothing I'm missing out on being with her. I sometimes feel like she misses being with guys and I know she'd never cheat on me so she could be with a guy or anything but...sometimes it's like I'm holding her back and not letting her have what she wants. We don't talk about it or anything though 'cause...awkward."

"Yeah." The blonde nods sadly. The room fills with only the scratching on the nail file on Santana's nails and the rummaging of things in Quinn's drawer for a few moments before she speaks again. "So, how gay are you anyway? Say on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being...Ellen and stuff." Quinn offers with a amused shrug.

"10 for sure." Santana answers quickly, picking her drink back up. "How can you be a 9 lesbian? If you still have any desire to fuck a guy then I'm afraid you aren't all that gay."

"I guess." Quinn agrees.

Silence fills the room again and Quinn can tell she's upset the Latina. She wants to know more about how Santana feels about Brittany being bisexual so she can figure out how she feels about Rachel being bisexual but she doesn't want to cause trouble with her.

"Is that why you started using a strap-on?" The blonde asks timidly after a few long minutes. She grimaces as the words leave her mouth, regretting each word more than the last but unable to stop asking.

"Honestly? Yes." The Latina surprisingly admits. "It was my idea because I was afraid she was missing out. I don't want her to feel like if she's with me she doesn't get what she wants. I'll always give her what she wants."

"Do you...do you think_ I_ should maybe...buy one?" Quinn asks shyly.

"Sure." She nods in response before a smirk grows on her lips. "Here, come on." Santana jumps up from the bed, clutching her glass and grabbing Quinn's hand to pull her up. She leads Quinn, excitedly over to the computer and Quinn's expression falls when she realizes what Santana is doing.

"We can't order one from my credit card." Quinn quickly argues, horrified. "My mother will find out."

"Calm your shit, Quinn." Santana spins the chair around and plops down into it. "I'll buy you one but...only if you let me buy another for Britt and I that we can keep at your place."

"What?" Quinn screeches. "_No way_! Why would you want to keep that here?"

"Jesus fucking Christ." Santana groans switching on the computer and quickly typing in Quinn's password to Quinn's horror and surprise. Before she can demand to know why Santana knows her very secret password, the Latina speaks again. "_Rachelishot_ is not a very secure password." She smirks.

"Yeah well neither is _santittany_." Quinn folds her arms across her chest defensively.

"How the _fuck_ do you know that?" Santana demands angrily loading up the internet on the computer, finishing the last of the alcohol in her cup getting a little bit more drunk.

"Cause you're totally whipped and in love and it's obvious." Quinn hisses and then remembers what they were talking about. "You're not keeping a strap-on in my room! When do you plan on even using it?"

"Quinn we fucking sleep over at yours every weekend." Santana moans typing in a site address.

"_My browsing history_!" Quinn wails slapping Santana on the back of the head.

"Fuck you." Santana spits ducking her head to the side knocking the empty glass to the floor.

"My mother uses my computer! She's going to think I'm some sick...strap-on buying...lesbian."

"Uh." Santana pretend to look confused for a second. "_You are_."

"Quinn just sit your ass down and pick one." Santana orders and Quinn obeys with a pout. "So, I can keep one at yours? It's just in case we ever want to use it."

"What? You want both of us to whip out our strap-ons and fuck our girlfriends with them in the same room? There is no way..." Quinn pauses, her expression gradually softening before her lips curl into a smirk. "That's a pretty good idea actually."

"Hell yes it is." Santana agrees excited. "Free porn show Britt _wont_ be mad at me for."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana but smiles anyway. "We should really do that." Quinn murmers seriously.

"You just want to see the hotness that is me and my smokin' girlfriend." Santana smirks arrogantly.

"I think _everyone's_ seen Brittany naked before." Quinn mumbles and Santana whips around in the chair to face her. Quinn's face drops instantly.

"Shut the fuck up." The Latina growls her stare deadly. She starts to get out of the chair but Quinn raises her hands.

"I'm sorry!" She shouts backing up slightly.

"I hate you so much." The brunette spits and whirls back around much to Quinn's relief. "Hurry the fuck up and pick one."

Quinn edges closer and the girls spend close to half an hour browsing the site, looking through the toys. Santana orders the one Quinn picks and one for Brittany and herself before Quinn thanks her and excuses herself to the toilet.

Santana watches her leave and then turns quickly back to the computer. "Fucking talk about my girlfriend..." She mumbles and then quickly types.

Santana searches things that would make Quinn have a heart attack, knowing her mother will most likely see them. Santana smirks as she types things like; _lesbian sex, orgies, porn, animal porn, bull sex, whips and chains, bondage, how to get rid of genital herpes, naked women, 2 girls 1 cup, genital warts, my girlfriend has a penis._ She types the random, most ridiculous things she can think of to embarrass Quinn and shuts the web page down before Quinn returns, satisfied that she has defended Brittany and got her own back for the comment. Santana knows Quinn's mother and she knows that there is a good chance that the woman will faint when she sees what her '_daughter_' has been doing online.


End file.
